Some applications, such as business or enterprise applications which follow or otherwise enforce a set of rules or processes that are specific to a particular business, have a variety of configurations. For example, depending upon the role an end user has (e.g., an employee of the business versus an external partner, a manager versus a lower-level employee, etc.), the configuration of the application may be different. For example, different sets of operations or process may be exposed for one role compare to another role. Or, one configuration of the application may be for mobile-based access versus desktop-based access. Although techniques exist for setting scopes and applying them to an application, new techniques would be desirable. For example, it would be desirable if such new scope-related techniques permitted faster and/or less memory-intensive scope evaluation and subsequent generation of a qualified application based on the evaluated scope.